1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the general technical field of exercise, physical fitness and physical therapy equipment and machines and to the more specific technical field of a moment arm weight resistance mechanism to generate weight resistance for such weight training equipment and machines.
2. Prior Art
Exercise, physical fitness and physical therapy equipment and machines are available in various configurations and for various purposes, and are available for all of the major muscle groups. The majority of such equipment and machines, especially in the exercise field, concentrate either on an aerobic or anaerobic workout or on areas of the body such as the legs, the hips and lower torso, the chest and upper torso, the back, the shoulders and the arms.
Generally, such equipment and machines can be categorized into three broad categories: free weights, mechanically operated single action resistance machines, and electrically operated resistance machines. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines can be subcategorized into three broad categories: stack weight resistance operated, free weight resistance operated, and alternative resistance operated. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines are available for exercising, strengthening and rehabilitating various individual muscles, muscle groups, combinations of muscle groups, joints, and other parts of the body.
There are physical fitness and physical therapy equipment and machine having alternative weight resistance devices. One example is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060105889 to Webb and assigned to Nautilus, Inc., which discloses an exercise machine having a rotatable weight selection index that is rotated to operably couple the exercise member to at least one weight plate such that the displacement of the exercise member causes the displacement of the weight plate. This device has a plurality of weight plates and the index allows the selection of different combinations of weight plates for operable coupling to the exercise member. Other exampled are the BOWFLEX® brand line of products offered by Nautilus, Inc., which incorporate flexible rods and spiral devices to produce a weight resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,593 to Keiser discloses a pneumatic exercising device including a source of gas and a pneumatic resisting mechanism connected to the source of gas and operable to compress gas received from the source to provide a resistance to movement. In other words, this device uses a pneumatic weight resistance mechanism.
Other alternative weight resistance mechanisms include hydraulic cylinders and electromagnetic devices. Several examples of such mechanisms are shown on a brochure put out by the American College of Sports Medicine entitled Selectively and Effectively Using Home Weights.
This inventor previously has developed a composite motion movement machine for use in connection with exercise and physical therapy equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,588 discloses this composite motion movement machine, which combines a moving actuating member and a moving user support, the composite motion movement machine having a support member, a frame on which the user support is located, the frame being pivotally connected to the support member, a truck in slidable engagement with the support member and the frame, an actuating member being pivotally connected to the support member and operatively connected to the truck, the actuating member being adapted to move between a first position and a second position, and a linking mechanism operatively connecting said actuating member with said truck, wherein, when the user moves the actuating member between the first position and the second position, the truck moves along rails on the support member, forcing the frame to pivot relative to the support member and causing the user to actuate a resistance weight, thus exercising, strengthening or rehabilitating certain of the user's muscles. This machine can be used in connection with a variety of different weight resistance means, such as stack weights, free weights, and alternative weight resistance devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,241 discloses this inventor's improvement on leg press exercise apparatuses by utilizing composite motion movement combined with a moving actuating member and a moving user support, the leg press having a support member, a frame on which the user support is located, the frame being pivotally connected to the support member, a truck in slidable engagement with the support member and the frame, an actuating member on which a push plate is located, the actuating member being pivotally connected to the support member and operatively connected to the truck, the actuating member being adapted to move between a first position and a second position, and a linking mechanism operatively connecting the actuating member the truck, wherein, when the user pushes the actuating member between the first position and the second position, the truck moves along rails on the support member, forcing the frame to pivot relative to the support member and causing the user to actuate a resistance weight, thus exercising certain of the user's muscles. This machine can be used in connection with a variety of different weight resistance means, such as stack weights, free weights, and alternative weight resistance devices.
There are many other examples of leg exercise machines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,714 to Lambert, Jr. discloses a seated weight lifting leg press exercise machine having a moving push plate and a stationary seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,254 to Maag discloses a crank and slider/four-bar variable resistance carriage-type leg press machine having a stationary push plate and a moving seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,080 to Jones discloses a leg press exercise machine having a stationary seat and two moving push plates, one for each leg. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,432 to Habing et al. discloses a leg press having a stationary seat and a moving push plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,365 to Jones et al. discloses a leg press exercise machine having a stationary seat and a moving push plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,086 to Habing et al. discloses a leg press exercise apparatus having a stationary push plate and a moving seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,090 to Jones discloses a calf exercise machine having a stationary seat and a moving push plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,107 to Simonson discloses a method and apparatus for leg press exercise with counterbalance having a stationary seat and a moving push plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,270 to Woods et al. discloses a semi-recumbent arm and leg press and aerobic exercise apparatus having a stationary seat and a moving push plate.
There are many examples of chest exercise machines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,089 to Jones discloses a military press exercise machine having a stationary seat and moving actuating grips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,152 to Simonson discloses a chest press exercise machine and method of exercising having a stationary seat and moving actuator grips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,447 to Giannelli et al. discloses a chest press apparatus for exercising regions of the upper body having a stationary seat and moving actuator grips.
There are many examples of back exercise machines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,449 to Jones discloses a rowing exercise machine having a stationary seat and moving actuating grips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,402 to Simonson discloses a rear deltoid and rowing exercise machine and method of exercising having a stationary seat and moving actuator grips.
There are other machines for exercising other parts of the torso, such as the abdominal muscles, or combinations of muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,881 to Jones discloses a rear shoulder exercise machine having a stationary bench and moving actuating pads. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,084 to Jones discloses an abdominal/hip flex exercise machine having a stationary seat and moving actuator pads. U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,437 to Jones discloses a standing push/pull exercise machine having no user support and moving actuator grips.
The previously described art comprises a general cross-section of the exercise and physical therapy equipment and machine art as it is today. As can be seen, individual apparatuses either use weight plates, weight stacks, free weights, user body weight, tensile resistance, or air resistance, or a combination of weight stacks or free weights with the user's body weight. Thus it can be seen that a moment arm weight resistance mechanism and a weight training machine comprising a moment arm weight resistance mechanism would be useful, novel and not obvious, and a significant improvement over the prior art. Such a mechanism can be used as the basic operative mechanism on a wide variety of weight training equipment and machines. It is to such a moment arm weight resistance mechanism and weight training equipment and machines that the current invention is directed.